


He Liked to Hear Her Whimper

by m7storyteller



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-04
Updated: 2008-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-22 06:34:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m7storyteller/pseuds/m7storyteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Porn Battle VI.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Liked to Hear Her Whimper

Dean has always liked the sounds that Dawn made whenever they were kissing, making out, or having sex. He liked the small murmurs she made when kissing, the sound of her heavy breathing when they made out, which made those amazing breasts of hers press up against his chest.

He liked listening to sound of her gasping when he'd find one of her pink nipples and would start playing with them, driving her crazy, at least until he'd lower his mouth to one and began to suck on them. The shocked gasp she let loose when she woke up that morning to find his mouth on her breast, her nipple caught between his lips. For a while, it was his favorite sound, before they actually had sex, and the sound of her moaning his name as he fucked her took its place.

But soon, there was a new sound that became his favorite, the one that he liked hearing more than anything...the noise she made when she realized that he was going to do to her what no other guy had even bothered to try to do when it came to Dawn and making her come.

He really liked hearing the sound of the whimpers she would make as he went down on her, and he could remember the first time as if it was yesterday. The feel of her thighs next to his head, her legs slung over his shoulders, the quiver of her skin, the way she clutched at the bed sheets that were underneath her, trying to hold still, even as her hips shot off the bed, at the first brush of his tongue on her clit, wanting a taste. It wasn't long before he took the little nub between his lips and sucked, causing her to whimper sharply at the contact.

At first, it was whimpers of protest, because she didn't know what it was that he was doing, but when he stroked his tongue into her, making her come with his nose against her clit, and with his tongue licking and thrusting inside of her, her whimpers turning into moans as she came. The taste of her on his tongue and mouth still lingered, and knowing that he was the first guy to know what Dawn Summers tasted like, made him want to do all over again.

She still whimpered when he'd kiss his way up her thighs, until he got where he wanted to be, and she still whimpered when he would lick her before sucking her clit, gasping at the shock of it. It wasn't long until her whimpers turned into murmurs of approval when he did something with his tongue she liked, as she'd angle her lower body closer to his face, so that she could have more of what he gave her, in long, wet licks.

And while Dean liked listening to her murmurs, her moans and groans, the gasps that he'd squeaked from her, he really, really liked to listen to her whimper even more.


End file.
